


clarke’s acknowledgement

by cheriejolia



Series: understanding the feelings [1]
Category: The 100
Genre: Angst, Broken Heart, F/M, Sad, something jason should have done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheriejolia/pseuds/cheriejolia
Summary: while being in Bardo, Clarke realized that se lost her soulmate and finally admits her feelings towards Bellamy Blake.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin
Series: understanding the feelings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813192
Kudos: 2





	clarke’s acknowledgement

**Author's Note:**

> this is something that we should see in the next episode :-(

Clarke sat in silence. She wasn’t saying anything since Gabriel’s words. _**Bellamy is dead.**_ These words were echoing in her head. She didn’t want to believe it. She couldn’t let herself believe in that. She lost her father. Her best friend. Her first love. Her second love. Her friends. Her mother. And now Bellamy. Bellamy is everything mixed. A friend. Maybe even best friend. He cares for her like a father. He is there like a mother. And of course - holds her like a lover. But it all is a past. Bellamy is dead. This is not a lie or simulation. He is gone. Just like Abby and Lexa. 

She didn’t even realized that Echo, Octavia, Hope and Diyoza are in the same room as her. She didn’t see tears in Miller’s and Octavia’s eyes. She didn’t see worry and sadness on Jordan’s face. She didn’t see Raven sitting next to her. Because she didn’t see anything without Bellamy by her side. 

”- Clarke...” - said Raven getting closer to her. The blonde girl didn’t say anything. She just blinked the tears away. She didn’t even looked at Raven. 

”- Clarke, I know what you’re going through. I know how it’s like to lose a person you care about.” - said Raven putting her hand on Clarke’s shoulder. 

She stayed silent. 

” - You still have us. We’re here for you. Me, Octavia, Miller, Jordan, Niylah, Madi. We all love you. And Bellamy loved you too” - that was it. Clarke finally looked at her friend. 

” - Yes, he did. I was with him on the Ring, for 6 years after Praimfaya. He always looked down on Earth. He blamed himself everyday for leaving you. For the first week he kept repeating ‘I left her behind’. Hell, he even had some breakdowns because of it.He stopped eventually but some of us still heard him saying that while sleeping. He cared for you and loved you. We all saw that.” - said Raven rubbing Clarke’s shoulder. Clarke remained silent but more tears came to her eyes. 

„- We can’t give up. We have to fight. Fo Bellamy. And we can’t do that without you, Clarke.” - Raven told Clarke.

„ - Raven, he was my heart. How am I supposed to do that without him? There’s no medicine which could bring him back. No technology to transfer him into our world. No body to resurrect him. No time machine. Nothing! I-I can’t do that. I lost him, Raven. I lost Bellamy Blake for good. And I couldn’t say how much I cared for him. How much he meant for me. Raven, I loved him. So much. But it won’t matter now. Nothing matters if Bellamy Blake is dead.” - said Clarke shaking. Raven hugged her tight. 

From afar, Echo was looking at the whole scene between two women. She can’t help but feel surprised . She always knew that Bellamy and Clarke had special bond that nothing could break. Although, since Clarke left him in the pits, Echo questioned her feelings towards Bell. She thought Clarke doesn’t care about him as much as he did about her. Lord, how wrong she was. Clarke really cared about Bellamy. In the same way she did. Clarke **_loved_** Bellamy. With all her heart. Echo knew that Bellamy loved Clarke too. But more like, he loved Octavia. That is what she always thought. But the thing that Echo will never admit to herself, is that Bellamy did love Clarke, more than a friend or family. He was in love with Clarke, God knows how long. He just couldn’t admit it to himself. 

Echo found herself thinking about it. Then she said something she never thought she would. 

„- He was in love with you, Clarke”

The Blonde girl looked at her. 

„ - What are you talking about?” - she asked. „ - He was with you”

Echo smirked. „ I guess I couldn’t admit to myself that I was a distraction from his broken heart. The only reason we got together at first place. If you would come with us, he would probably confess his love to you. None of us would be surprised.” - she answered emotionless. 

It was all to much. Clarke couldn’t take it. The fact, that Bellamy, who was in love with her apparently, was dead. The same man she was in love with.

„ - Too bad I never got the chance to confess my love to him.” - said Clarke hugging Raven even more. 

Octavia walked slowly to them. She kneeled and rubbed Clarke’s back.

” - He knew. Deep down, he knew that he was special to you. I know it. He was my big brother after all.”


End file.
